Vergissmeinnicht
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Momen-momen berharga ini jangan pernah kau lupakan/ Kumpulan ficlet/ Chapter 1 AU! SaiXIno


**Notes:**

Fanfict ini bukan multichapter, tapi kumpulan oneshot dengan tema yang sama. Setiap chapter nyaris tidak memiliki keterkaitan satu sama lain.

 **Warning: Chapter ini setting-nya AU**

Enjoy! ^^

 **.**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

 **.**

 **Vergissmeinnicht**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(— _forget-me-not._ )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ino tidak pernah tahu bahwa waktu beberapa jam bisa menjadi begitu berharga.

Hari itu, dia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sebelum cahaya matahari menembus kisi-kisi, dia sudah selesai menanak nasi. Sebelum kokok ayam terdengar bersahut-sahutan, hampir seluruh sudut rumah telah dia bersihkan.

Tepat pukul lima pagi, berbagai masakan sudah dihidangkan di atas meja makan. Bukankah masih terlalu pagi untuk sarapan? Dia tidak peduli.

 _Mereka_ tidak peduli.

Laki-laki pucat yang tadi masih tertidur damai di kamar sudah siap menyantap hidangan tanpa mempertanyakan pukul berapa sekarang.

Karena mereka sama-sama paham dan mengerti bahwa kalaupun mereka harus hidup dalam jadwal dan aturan, saat ini adalah pengecualian.

 _Haruskah?_

Ino sudah berhasil menelan bulat-bulat pertanyaan itu sejak semalam. Sejak Sai mengabarkan bahwa dia harus pergi. Lagi.

Dan kali ini Sai bahkan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali—jika dia bisa kembali.

"Kau tidak membuka toko bunga, Ino?" suara pertama yang terdengar hari itu terdengar lamat-lamat di telinga Ino.

Dia menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Hari ini memang sudah memasuki penghujung februari. Namun baginya, bukan waktu yang tepat membuka toko bunga di saat cuaca masih terlalu dingin seperti sekarang. Apalagi, sekali waktu gumpalan salju masih bersikeras untuk turun dan melapisi jalanan dan atap-atap perumahan.

"Salju saja masih belum rela untuk pergi, Sai,"— _tapi kenapa kau harus?_

Mata _onyx_ Sai yang minim ekspresi melirik Ino seakan mengerti makna tersembunyi dari perkataannya barusan.

Bukannya Ino tidak mau mengerti mengenai perkara satu ini. Sungguh Ino sudah mengerti dari jauh hari, dari pertama kali dia mengizinkan sosok itu memasuki kehidupannya. Dia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi saat-saat ini. Ino sudah tahu bahwa ketika dia memilih pria di hadapannya itu, maka kata 'tenang' akan berubah menjadi sekadar impian.

Ino tidak pernah menyesal. Sekali pun ada sesak yang dia rasakan tatkala menatap pria itu mengenakan seragam militernya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat pergi.

"Hei, aku harus…" kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pria itu menggantung melihat reaksi Ino yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Ino yang dia tahu selalu terlihat kuat dan tegar di dalam kondisi apapun. Ino yang dia kenal seharusnya sekarang tersenyum lebar sambil mengatakan 'hati-hati di jalan'. Ino yang biasanya paling-paling hanya menganggap kepergiannya sekarang hanya seperti karyawisata anak SMA.

Tapi hari ini Ino tidak biasa.

Karena itu, Sai pun memberikan salam perpisahan yang tidak biasa. Sai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ino kemudian berbisik lembut di telinga wanita itu. Ino merespon perlakuan dari laki-laki itu dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Aku berangkat."

Ino menatap punggung laki-laki itu yang perlahan menjauh. Waktu seakan bergerak lambat di saat rasa khawatir akan kehilangan sudah semakin mendekat.

 _Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk kembali. Jadi, jangan pernah lupakan aku._

Bukankah itu permintaan yang egois dan bodoh? Namun, lebih dari siapapun Ino sadar bahwa sekali pun harus merasakan hatinya remuk redam setiap malam datang dan setiap pagi menjelang, dia tetap akan memilih untuk mengingat dan _menunggu_.

Ino tidak pernah tahu bahwa waktu beberapa jam bisa menjadi begitu berharga.

Jauh lebih berharga dari waktu-waktu yang selama ini telah (—dan mungkin nanti akan—) dihabiskannya, _sendirian_.***

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Jangan bunuh saya karena _open-ending_ gini ._.

Gegara nonton ulang Naruto di TV dan pas banget kedapetan _scene_ yang ada abang Sai (boleh, kan, manggil abang? :3) melulu, saya jadi kepikiran kalo Sai tampan juga /telat.

Jadi karena itulah saya mutusin buat nulis fanfict dengan tema bunga kesukaan saya ehehehe :3

Well, terima kasih yang udah mampir dan baca XD


End file.
